In a variety of clinical settings, it is important to measure certain chemical characteristics of blood, for example, the analytes Hemoglobin (e.g., Carboxyhemoglobin, Oxyhemoglobin, Methemoglobin), proteins, lipids, bilirubin. These settings range from a routine visit of a patient to a physician's office, an emergency room, or monitoring of a hospitalized patient, for example. Measurement of an analyte in a body fluid sample may be accomplished by numerous methods one of which is by spectroscopic determination.
Spectroscopic determination of analyte content in a body fluid sample, such as a blood sample for example, involves presenting the body fluid sample to a light source and analyzing properties of light transmitted through the sample or reflected from the sample. A structure for presenting a fluid sample in a spectroscopic measurement instrument such as a clinical analyzer is generally called an optical flow cell. In certain implementations, a sample chamber in the sample cell is preferably configured with a precise depth dimension during measurements so that a path-length of light through the sample is predetermined. The optical path-length through an optical flowcell may preferably be maintained within a few microns during a measurement, for example. Following a measurement, the sample may be flushed from the flow cell to prepare for analysis of another sample. During the flushing process the optical flow cell may be opened or partially opened for more efficient flushing, for example.
Two alternative sample cell configurations for optical spectroscopy as previously known are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,474. In one configuration, a previously described sample cell is selectively adjustable between a first position having a predetermined optical path-length adapted for analyte measurement while the sample is in the measurement zone, and a second position having a predetermined other path-length adapted for clearing the sample from the flow path. This previously known sample cell includes two cell portions that are maintained in a slidable fluid tight engagement with one another so that adjustability of the fluid flow path from a small cross section flow path for measurement to a larger cross section flow path for flushing is accomplished by sliding the mating surfaces relative to another. The slidable engagement in this configuration detrimentally may trap sample portions between the first cell portion and the second cell portion which may cause contamination to a sample under measurement and may affect the dimensional consistency of the path-length. In another configuration, the previously described sample cell is selectively adjustable between a first position having a predetermined optical path-length for measurement and a second position for clearing the sample by applying and relaxing a compressive force between the first cell portion and the second cell portion. In this configuration, the path-length may be detrimentally affected by compression of an elastomeric gasket between the first cell portion and a second cell portion.